


Shooting Star

by somebodytoldme



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Different species, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Space Exploration AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodytoldme/pseuds/somebodytoldme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enquiry was founded as a peaceful exploration organization. It’s mission was to further technology, along with the aid of the new species, and explore the universe. It was a romantic sort of idea, and in the beginning it went well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU I've very loosely based off Star Trek, and I've taken a lot of liberates with it. So, if you haven't watched any of it, then you will be okay. And if you have, don't get angry at me!  
> Um, so yeah. I hope you enjoy, and the next chapter will be up soon, hopefully.

“What do you think, you can just jump in your spaceship and leave me here all alone?” hello there why not talk about it.

His shoulders sag, and he breaths a sigh, “I don’t know. I just know that I  _need_  to get out of here.”

His friend frowns, turns on his side, and coincidentally blocks Gavin’s view of the stars. “It isn’t  _that_ bad here, is it?”

This is a tone that Gavin is familiar with. The one where a subject was touched tentatively, as if it were extremely delicate. In this case, the subjected was their friendship. It wasn’t like that, like Gavin didn’t appreciate and love his best mate for everything he did.

He groaned, “ _Dan_ , don’t start. You  _know_  that you’re my best friend, and that I appreciate you.  _But_  you also know  _why_  I need to get out of here. Why I have to go…”

Dan retreated back to his spot on the roof, relaxing back into the shingles, “I do know…” There was a moment of silence as he contemplated how to word his concern (in a way that wouldn’t make Gavin defensive). “I just wish you’d go for something… less ambitious.”

Gavin laughs, and sits up to punch Dan in the side. “Says the man going   for the military,  _General Gruchy._  Ha, like the sound of that?”

Dan rubs his sore spot, sitting up with a pout, “it’s _Private_  Gruchy, to you.”

“What, did you get in?”

Dan leans over to bump shoulders with his friend, just as he has since they started star gazing together. That was, what, six years ago? Then they were so young, and just enjoying summer vacation.

Actually, he remembers the first time very well… Because that was the first time Gavin confessed to him that he wanted to join  _Enquiry_ in one of their famous space explorations.

 _Enquiry_ was an organization a started in 2645, after the discovery of alien lifeforms… Imagine, an entirely new, intelligent life-form that could speak and write and invent. It was a revolution. But with all new changes came panic, fear, and ultimately  _blood._

Blood was split over what should be done about this - should the eliminate this threat in an act of genocide? Or should they try to peacefully negotiate with these new… people. There was many different actions, some, or most, people today aren’t proud of.

However,  _Enquiry_ was founded as a peaceful exploration organization. It’s mission was to further technology, along with the aid of the new species, and explore the universe. It was a romantic sort of idea, and in the beginning it went well.

But not all places they sailed away to were safe, or peaceful, and so it became necessary for them to donate some of their intelligence to the military. The military or the Alliance, as it was named, became sort of the police of the universe, as well as the peacekeepers.

By the time the Alliance became official, much of the Earth was unified under general acceptance that extraterrestrial did walk among them. That didn’t change the fact that there was still much discrimination among the natives of the planet and its visitors. But the matter was settled.

As for  _Enquiry_ , it’s following had died down much after the formation of the Alliance. Not many were interested in simple scientific exploration, when their ticket to space was as easy as signing a waver. But today, in 2906,  _Enquiry_ still existed for the sole purpose of exploring.

Those who signed up to go exploring didn’t often go. Because people didn’t really sign up for the mission, they were selected among the best in the universe. Nobody knew what the specific qualifications were, but one could only hope to be even noticed. 

 _Enquiry_  was a dangerous occupation, and often not suited for many. They didn’t get into as many battles as the Alliance, but they visited uncharted territory. That alone was risky. One never knew what they might fall into… A black hole, a super nova… It could be anything at any turn. The other problem was, if they got stuck somewhere.. If they got stranded… One could be sure that they would likely never be found.

_Never found._

“Dan?” Gavin collides into his shoulder, “ _well, did you get in_?”

He frowns, twisting his hands together, “no, not yet, but my test is next week.”

Today, getting into the Alliance was harder than signing a paper. It started with a test to see your qualifications. Hopefully, you’d get accepted into the Academy where you’d be extensively trained in all fields… Engineering, navigation, translation/communications, etc. When a student thought they were ready they would take the final exam, where they would be tested in virtual flight… If fit for duty they’d be assigned to a ship. If not, they’d have to wait another year to retake the exam.

Sensing his nerves, Gavin pressed in Dan’s side, wrapping an arm around his slouched shoulders. “Don’t fret, you’ll do  _great.”_

Gavin was always really great at that, sensing what he was feeling. He had a lot of work ahead of him, but this was the first step. Dan was going to take it with confidence. “Yeah? You think?”

“I know.”

“No you don’t! How could you  _possibly_ just know?”

“Because I’m your best friend, and I’ve seen you frowning at those text books all month.”

_“You’re an idiot.”_

They laid back again to look into the bright stars, which were only seconds away. Dan couldn’t even imagine living in a world were the stars were unreachable. Where an universe outside of their own was intangible. But sometimes, occasionally, on nights like these he wished he did.

 _Never found_.

“Hey! Look, a shooting star!” Gavin pointed out the brilliant light that flashed across their skyline.

He watched fly across, remembering once that people used to wish on falling stars. He closed his eyes and made a wish.

He wished that  _Enquiry_  would never find Gavin.


	2. Chapter 2

When they first asked Geoff Lazer Ramsey to become the new captain of the “great starship”, the  _Achieva 194_ , he was drunk.

At first he laughed at the old junker, the turbine engines still fed off raw, nuclear energy, which they had long replaced by star particles. He shook his head, pointing at the limp turbines, and refused to ever be Captain to a space junker. 

So, he drank. And he was certainly drunk when they came back the second time, when they displayed to him a newly upgraded  _Achieva 194_. She was so beautiful, that the beer bottle slid from his fingers. He touched her belly and felt the cool metal rest on his fingers, it was enough to nearly bring tears to his eyes. 

He could recall all the missions he directed under the command of the Alliance. He remembers what it felt like to be in the hot seat, to be calling the shots over the comm, adrenaline pumping through his veins. The battles they were in… The calls he had to make.

“ _Genocide, Captain Ramsey… the Alliance is calling for the genocide of an entire species…”_

_He looks up at the screen, staring into the faces of the aliens who were primitive yet. They were just like apes, marveling over the miracle of fire. He is sure that if there were time travel, this is what they would have looked like._

_"Why?" he mutters, looking over at his first Lieutenant.  
_

_"If they continue to follow their evolutionary trajectory, it is highly likely that they will be.. dangerous to the Alliance in the future," provided the head of the Science department._

_He stared into the eyes of the scientist, “and the Alliance wants us to commit genocide on speculation?”_

_"Yes," confirms the scientist._

_And Geoff feels his blood run hot… He has been questioning the true motivations of the Alliance for a while, and for them to just eliminate a species on no true grounds… He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t continue to carry out their dirty work._

_He stood, fists clenched, “Private Reynolds is in charge of the bridge until I return… Lieutenant, a word please?”_

_—-_

_"Geoff," sighed his redheaded Lieutenant, and perhaps his own true confidant on this bloody spaceship._

_"Jack, please, save the lecture," Geoff waved him off. "There is no way I am doing this…" He paused, "you can’t expect me to be do this. If you do… Take command from me, we’ll tell them I’m unfit for duty, something, I just…"_

_Jack shook his head sadly, “I cannot do that.” He moved to Geoff’s desk, pulling up the live feed of their victims, “I, actually, do not want to, Captain.” His eyes lingered on the screen before facing Geoff fully, “I just want to prepare you for what may come as a consequence of your actions.”_

_"What punishment would be worse than being responsible for the death of an entire species?" Geoff said crossly as he sat down at his desk._

_"You will lose her, Captain."_

_Geoff looked up from rubbing the stress from his face, eyes narrowing with suspicion. “What do you mean?”_

_Jack looked at him with pity, “they’ll take your ship, sir. And you will be grounded…”_

_The Captain swallowed heavily, looking around at his quarters. He could hear the hum of that beautiful engine… And he thought about all the pain he went through to get here, to get his own ship with his own quarters. It was his dream. He breathed out heavily, “for how long?”_

_The Lieutenant shrugged, “forever? They don’t take lightly to disobedience, sir.”_

_The Captain looked… at a loss. “Forever… Jack?”_

_"Yes… Geoff, it would seem so."_

_The Captain was silent for a while. But when he stood up his face was hardened with resolve, he pressed down on the comm line, “Captain to the bridge, put away all missiles, and prepare her for take off. Captain out.”_

_He turned around to find the Lieutenant beaming, “you with me, then, Lieutenant Pattillo?” he asked._

_He nodded and saluted, “always was, always will be, sir.”_

_The Captain paused on his way out the door, a chuckle in his voice, “I’m holding you to that Lieutenant.”_

_—-_

"The  _Enquiry_ knows of your history, Ramsey. One of the best star fleet Captains known today, retired in the height of his career.”

The Captain opened his eyes lazily, “it wasn’t a willing retirement,” he muttered sourly. 

The woman smiled at him, “well, that is good to hear… because the  _Enquiry_ wants to see you back in action, sir.”

Geoff snorts, looking up at this new decked out ship, “I’ll say…” And then he turned back towards the blonde woman, who was actually.. beautiful. “The  _Enquiry, eh?_  I bet  _you_ want to see me in action.”

She snorts, “in your dreams,  _Captain.”_

He raised a brow, “oh yeah? And you are?”

She gives him a sultry smile, “Commander will do…” And then she was moving, forcing Geoff to decide between lingering behind with the ship or to follow.

He fell into step with her, “alright,  _Commander_ , then as the new Captain of this ship, I-“

"Your first mission is already assigned to you. The  _Enquiry_  is a peaceful organization, Ramsey, but is also  _organized._  You will have more reign on what you do, but you shall still be assigned missions. Your crew has, also, already been assigned… As, we chose only from the very best.”

Geoff, stopped, her words swimming around his drunken mind. It was suddenly all he wanted all at once… Except… “Wait!” he exclaimed as he moved to catch up to the Commander’s disappearing figure.

She paused, cocking an eyebrow, “yes?”

"I… well, I have a favor to request."

She looked amused, “yes, Captain?”

”..I like having people I can trust in my quarters…. So, I’d like to pick my First Lieutenant, please.”

She thought it over for a moment, looking down at her data pad, “alright. Who do you have in mind?”

Geoff Lazer Ramsey grinned, “his name is Jack Pattillo.”


End file.
